Crouching Candace, Hidden Platypus
by Lolitafreak88
Summary: Candace wants to ask Jeremy out on a picnic but has lost her "around the world" confidence and if that wasn't enough, reduced Perry's own confidence in a emotional outburst. With no other option, Candace, with help from Stacy, has her brothers build a new invention that seems to be the answer to Candace's problem. But is it enough? Plus... Agent P seems out of it...
1. Chapter 1

Crouching Candace, Hidden Platypus Part 1

By Lolitafreak88

On a typical summer morning in the Tri-State Area, things were about to change. But in a town where normal, abnormal, and paranormal things happened, that was to be expected. Particularly when two of the residents were Phineas and Ferb, the two brothers who built inventions that rivaled some of the greatest devices of the present. Forget the phone/computer, phones with apps that took you to any location in the world were their preference. Roller coasters that have unrivaled thrill? They had made two in the past. Of course these inventions never stuck around for long, a mystery that remains unsolved. In fact someone came up with a theory for the disappearances later. It was still early morning and Phineas and Ferb couldn't even begin brainstorming without a hearty breakfast. But there was someone cooped up in their room who had not come to the breakfast table. This person was also the one who came up with the theory for the phenomena that took Phineas and Ferb's inventions to an unknown location. Her name was Candace Flynn.

She was a lovely teenage girl but she was also one of the most... eccentric. She was known across the town for a unquenchable desire to bust her brothers. She had tried countless times but failed every single time. It was probably affecting her psyche but no one could talk her out of it. Although, lately, she had been slightly "enjoying" her brother's inventions and she was also focusing on strengthening her relationships. She had a best friend, Stacy Hirano, and a boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson who she cared about very much. But today Candace was in a funk, she was staying in her room sitting on her bed looking depressed. Stacy had arrived after receiving a call from Candace to come over and she was determined to find out what happened. The Asian girl walked with grace, international flair, and style. It was far more confident than Candace could ever walk. At least, that was how Candace saw it for Stacy was walking as normally as any... sane person.

"Hey Candace, what's the matter?" Stacy asked curious and also somewhat bothered. She had to deal with many things because of Candace, some fun and some not. But she expected it which was probably why she took a bothered tone cause it was getting old.

"Oh Stacy, I have a huge crisis that I can't solve!" She cried in a dramatic fashion. Candace did have a passion for overreacting and melodrama. Stacy softened her tone and expression however. She was used to this as well.

"Let me guess? Can't bust your brothers?" She asked. Candace frowned at that and folded arms. _That's not all I'm known for,_ she thought. Although to be true, it was what defined Candace as a person. Her brothers inventions often frustrated and bothered Candace, likely because they took up some of her time and made her look very average compared to her brothers. So it was an external and internal dislike of her inventions that led Candace to try to bust her brothers every time they built something new. But she always failed, leading to ridicule and worry from her mother.

"No! I want to ask Jeremy out on a date, a special date, a picnic date in our backyard." Candace explained.

"And WHY can't you?" Stacy asked, sitting beside her on the bed. Candace's room was pink, girly, with posters of musicians and bands like the Betty's who Stacy and Candace traveled with and even went on stage with and Tiny Cowboy who they were huge fans of. She also had a poster of the guy who invented hypnotism which Candace still had no idea of why she bought it. Candace took a deep breath.

"Because... I've never asked Jeremy on a picnic date before or at least not when it was a special occasion. Plus, I lack confidence." Candace said and then blushed. Stacy was definitely concerned... and puzzled.

"Does 'Trip around the world to my hometown and Paris" ring any bells Candace?" Stacy reminded in the slightly sarcastic way she did sometimes. She was talking about the time Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and their friends went on a trip across the globe to make the time lapse of a single summer day last... _Ok I got lost at lapse, _Stacy thought with a blank expression. Anyways, Candace had not only kissed Jeremy after the trip for the first time but she had been confident. So why had she just now lost it?

"Well I lost it... probably under the bed." Candace said looking under the bed for some kind of reassurance. Stacy smiled,

"Or is it something else?'

"Well I always fail to bust my brothers, do you think that makes me qualified to ask someone out on a date? Plus I'm so insecure and Suzy could answer the phone and all sorts of hullaballoo!" Candace exclaimed. Stacy thought for a minute on a suggestion she could give to Candace. After getting up and pacing around the room for a bit, which creeped out Candace, she had an idea.

"I've heard of this! Therapists use it to help build confidence and accomplish goals. You just use a practice dummy or person to help you." Stacy said rather vaguely in terms of how to do it.

"How do I use a dummy though?" Candace asked with an arm gesture.

"Well just pretend the dummy is Jeremy and ask him/her/it what you want to ask the real Jeremy. If you practice, it'll make your request to Jeremy sound natural and more charming." Stacy explained thoroughly. Candace seemed a bit excited but then her face fell a bit,

"But who can I use as a dummy?"

"Hmm... someone you know well. Like... your mom?"

"She thinks I'm going crazy, I don't need to give her any more proof." Candace replied flatly. _Dragging your mom everywhere and screaming at the top of your lungs will lead to that assumption,_ Stacy thought with a giggle.

"Um... then how about your dad?"

"... Not really, it'd be awkward to do it with your dad."

"Jenny?"

"Busy with saving pigeons... say isn't she ALWAYS busy with saving pigeons or something when we need her?" Candace asked slightly irritated.

"It does seem like that... how about Suzy?" Candace nearly fainted at that suggestion. Suzy was AGAINST Candace big time, at least when Jeremy wasn't around. She had been nice that one time when the brothers built the falls but most of the time she tortured Candace. It was thanks to her that squirrels lost their appeal to Candace and became one of her greatest fears.

"NO. WAY." She replied genuinely terrified at the thought. She was getting frustrated with Stacy.

"Um... one of Phineas' friends?" Stacy asked putting her finger to her chin in thought.

"Buford's crude, Baljeet is a nerd, Irving's a stalker, and Isabella's already got a crush." Candace said as though it was common knowledge. Stacy seem a bit surprised.

"She does? Anyways... how about that one kid that Jenny knows? Django?"

"He helped Phineas and Ferb, try to focus Stacy! Right now you are blizzard cold!" Candace exclaimed angrily.

" Sheesh, ok, don't get so caught up in the moment. Then... Perry?" Stacy suggested trying to calm down the overhyped Candace. But that was what sent Candace on the warpath.

"Perry... PERRY? You mean my pet who isn't even around for the whole day? You MUST be joking, he is an ACTUAL dummy! It's absurd! Even Ducky Momo has more life than him! How could you suggest him?!" Candace was surprisingly passionate. Candace, at most, tolerated Perry and had been kind to him a few times but unlike the bond that the brothers had with him, she did not love him that much. She thought he was gross and a nuisance at times, especially when he kept sneaking into her room. Switching bodies with him that one occasion didn't improve things either. So in a way, Candace did not love Perry, or at least not as much as Perry would like.

Perry, by the way, had now became his super-heroic alter-ago. The secret agent of the O.W.A.C.A (Organization Without A Cool Acronym), Agent P! He was sneaking by Candace's room but she was shrieking now and Perry was wondering why Candace sounded so angry. He put his ear to the door to listen in. Of course, he definitely shouldn't have.

"I mean he's not even cute! He's just an awkward mix of beaver and duck! He SWEATS. MILK. I mean, he even eats insect larvae Stace! How much more disgusting can you get than that?! Oh and don't get me started on how he sneaks up to my bedroom! Besides, I never even get a chance to see him cause he's gone all day. Phineas and Ferb build lots of inventions for him but he never sticks around long enough to experience them. Like that dumb animal machine! Or the restaurant! They also don't ask him to partake in other inventions besides ones where he was required. I mean he's not even a true part of our family, he just sneaks around in the day and bothers us morning and night! It's so frustrating!" Candace continued to holler. Stacy was watching her with a disapproving expression though she did feel more forgiving when Candace talked about how Perry was never around most of the time. It was a known fact that as a secret agent, Perry had to go out on missions during the day and they took up most of the day so Perry would not reappear until late afternoon or somewhere around that time. _I guess anyone could feel a little betrayed by that or at the very least neglected by their own pet, _Stacy reasoned.

Perry on the other hand, felt like he had been torn apart by a scalpel and his heart was ripped out. What was most painful was the part about his appearance, his habits, his animal characteristics, and the fact that his daily disappearances were true. He had cared for his owners deeply, some more than others, so he was hurt by what Candace was saying. She was right that he sometimes didn't satisfy Phineas and Ferb's specific inventions for him or was asked to join in on most inventions that his wonderful owners made. He also disliked how Candace found him revolting and gross, it made him feel inferior and low. He often had to isolate himself from his owners to do his missions too and it always made him feel awful. _And that time where my owners had to..._ He sighed sadly and went on all fours, a far more comfortable position, and walked with a sad face down the hall.

Finally recovering from her melodramatic diva tantrum, Candace heard the sigh and felt like she had awakened from a trance.

"Oh my gosh! Was that Perry?! Please tell me that was just... a bird?" Candace pleaded hopelessly. Stacy was now ready to give her opinion and so she put her hands on her hips and stated,

"Uh YEAH! Maybe if you weren't shouting like some church preacher you could've checked to see if someone was possibly listening in. I mean just because you lack confidence doesn't mean you can reduce someone else's confidence either." Stacy's statement was not only logical but also correct. Candace plunged her face into the pillow of her bed and began to sob.

"I know! I am a horrible person! I can't bring myself up without bringing others down! Why are you even talking to me?!" Candace uttered dismayed at herself. Stacy rolled her eyes at Candace's melodramatic behavior.

"Because your my best friend and I get you and you get me." Stacy replied as a matter of factly. Candace thought for a bit and calmed down. She then said something that made Stacy's eyes widen,

"Maybe my brothers can help me."

"That's the spirit girlfriend! By the way, next time you see Perry, give him waffles!" Stacy cheered with a wink. Candace laughed and asked,

"Waffles?"

"Well... I always wanted to say that for some reason. You must admit that "waffles" is a fun word to say." Stacy said. A few minutes later, the two best friend had descended down the stairs to the breakfast. Actually, Candace's descent was best described as a race down. She found Phineas and Ferb eating their cereal and then raced towards them and requested, panting out of breath,

"Phineas *huff* I need... *huff* you to make me more *huff* confident!" Fortunately for her, Phineas and Ferb had not come up with any ideas yet so Candace was also suggesting an idea to them. Phineas thought about it and then said the nine words that Candace wanted to hear most of all. At least, the words she wanted to hear for now.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" His cheerful voice rang out. Candace smiled and cried tears of happiness. Stacy gave her a thumbs up of support and Candace felt even happier.

"You guys are the best!" She exclaimed. But then Ferb said with his signature British accent that some described as attractive,

"Hey, where's Perry?" That instantly killed Candace's mood. She began to bawl pitifully and slammed her fists on the table and put her head down crying. Phineas and Ferb looked at Stacy with a raised eyebrow (Phineas actually, Ferb rarely did that) and Stacy just face-palmed.

Well my first attempt at a Phineas and Ferb fan-fiction. Heh-eh... Hopefully I do well with Phineas and Ferb as well as I do with Happy Tree Friends, because Phineas and Ferb is another one of my favorite cartoons and it just oozes potential for fan-fictions. Hopefully this story will be more kid-friendly than some of my other works. So please be nice to Moi's first attempt at Phineas and Ferb. What will Perry's first course of action after this be? What idea have Phineas and Ferb come up with to help Candace get her confidence back? Why did Stacy mention waffles? Find out next time on part 2! I take no ownership or copyright as all rights belong respectfully to Phineas and Ferb and Disney. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Crouching Candace, Hidden Platypus Chapter 2

By Lolitafreak88

So while Candace was crying on the table, another mammal was currently in the midst of crying. This mammal was blue as a blueberry and dressed in a dashing fedora. It was Agent P who was walking towards the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. This tree was a place where Phineas and Ferb would often lay down under and think about the world or a new invention. It was the perfect place for a lazy summer day too. But Perry was still quite shaken and hurt from Candace's comments. It was like gossip, gossip was fun to the person who said it but hurt like a needle to those involved in the gossip. Perry wiped away his tears though and activated a secret lever on the tree .As a secret agent, Agent P had to be ready at all times and so he had a numerous amount of secret entrances and exits in the Flynn household. The tree was among those secret entrances. So Agent P went in and off he went to the O.W.A.C.A headquarters.

The main headquarters was quite sleek with silver styling, a giant screen, a swivel chair, and overall looked much like a futuristic superhero base. Agent P arrived and slowly walked over to the chair and sat down. He looked down and sighed but then noticed something peculiar when he looked up. It was a big letter taped to the screen. Agent P was a bit confused, it didn't seem like a prank and he noticed the signatures of Major Monogram and Carl. They were his bosses, Major Monogram being the head-in-command of the organization and Carl being his assistant. They were weird... but nonetheless did their job efficiently. _I hope they are not kidnapped,_ Perry thought with the concept of the letter being a ransom note in mind. Perry found a telescope underneath the seat and read the letter mentally. This is what the letter said,

"Dear Agent P, today is a day we celebrate the pride and achievements of all O.W.A.C.A agents and... Carl not while I'm writing. Oh why did I just write that in pen? Anyways, so all the agents except you have been invited to attend a vacation to Rio De Janiero. It's where they are having the next Olympics you know. The reason why we didn't invite you is all too clear. You are by far the best agent around and Dr. Doofensmirtz is strangely persistent for having been beaten this many times. So we need one agent to stay here and defend the city and you are the most qualified. Don't worry we'll send postcards and maybe a gift basket. Thank you. Signed Major Monogram and Carl. P.S Carl was talking non-stop about Brazilian teenage girls so I had to stop him." The message was absolutely appalling! Agent P's heart suffered another crack, larger than the one Candace had bestowed upon him. He had been practically left behind while the others were eating mangoes and dancing to samba music. Perry's fur seemed to grow a shade darker and he miserably decided to go see his nemesis.

"Dr. Doofensmirtz Incorporated!" The uplifting and catchy singing voices announced. But Perry had not even arrived yet, he had been walking down the street, not minding if anyone had saw him. Fortunately for him, everyone was in a rush and so had no time to notice the moping mammal. But he was finally noticed in a most distressing way. A car rushed by through a puddle and having been too close to the curb, Perry got splashed with water and was now soaking wet and sad. A very sour combination indeed. He then finally let all his emotion out and began bawling like Candace did though since he couldn't speak English it was just a sound of a crying animal. Two civilians noticed this.

"What is that odd noise? It sounds like a cat being strangled." The first civilian noted.

"Nope, it's the sound of a crying animal." The second civilian corrected. With this Agent P, still crying, ran into the building and out of public sight. A mime appeared in front of the two civilians and let go of a balloon that flew into the air with a sad look on his face.

"Aren't mimes usually found in Paris?" Asked the first civilian. The mime ran off at this question as though he did not want to answer it. The two civilians looked at each other with skeptical looks before going off on their way again.

In Dr. Doofensmirtz headquarters, which was more of an apartment than anything else except for many "Inators" around, Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz was off on a monologue.

"Today is the day, I have officially decided! Yes, today is the day I get rid of Perry the Platypus once and for all! Or at least make him unable to stop my plans anymore, like um... cripple him or something. Then I will reign supreme and take over the Tri-State Area! It is a plan unmatched in brilliance and taste if I do say so myself." He stated with pride and somewhat comedic effect. Dr. Doofensmirtz was a brilliant inventor but he often lacked... tact. He would often make foolish mistakes like installing self-destruct buttons or building Inators with rather pointless attributes or for a very silly reason. He had outmatched Perry before in the past but those were very rare times. Still having a nemesis meant having someone to experience the inventions you worked so hard to produce and therefore Perry and Dr. Doofensmirtz got along very well. But the closest they could allow relationship-wise was frenemies, because that's how most nemesis relationships work anyway. So Dr. Doofensmirtz was bracing for impact at any moment from Perry barging in when there was a knock on the door.

"It better not be some care package again!" Dr. Doofensmirtz groaned and went over to the door. When he opened it he found... a very sad-looking Agent P. No, "sad" is too small to describe that particular expression Perry wore, it was more of "devastated". Dr. Doofensmirtz was surprised, but for a different reason.

"Perry, why knock on the door? You usually burst right through the door or the window or even a wall." He questioned Perry. But then Dr. Doofensmirtz realized he had forgotten to say something.

"Oh right!" Then he cleared his throat and announced as though it was the first time he saw Perry,

"Perry the Platypus! I see you never know when to quit! Well don't worry today...is... the..." But his words faltered when Perry walked rather slowly over to his sofa not even giving any attention to him. Dr. Doofensmirtz was genuinely confused as Perry usually showed much more...vigor?

"Perry? Um, is everything alright?" Asked the concerned nemesis. Agent P just sat down on the sofa and let out a heavy platypus sigh. He then drew his attention to the coffee table in front of him. It was set up for breakfast but Doofensmirtz had already eaten the breakfast. So there was a plate, a napkin with a knife and fork, an empty glass, and... some pills on the table. Perry's focus on the utensils and the pills seemed quite unusual and so Dr. Doofensmirtz went over to him at once.

"So Perry... how has life been? Have you... uh... say do platypuses hibernate?" Dr. Doofensmirtz asked with clear desperateness. Agent P just morbidly looked up to face Dr. Doofensmirtz, with the speed of a sloth, and then shrugged his shoulder and sighed once more. He then resumed facing the neatly set up table. _I can't finish him once and for all when he's like this,_ Dr. Doofensmirtz thought, _it would be way too easy and just seem too depressing._ So Dr. Doofensmirtz just decided on sitting next to Agent P and twiddled his fingers. After a very long 10 seconds with no other action, Dr. Doofensmirtz finally admitted,

"This is awkward." While Agent P was clearly affected by Candace's words, Candace herself and the group had went to the park. Phineas said that they would build their invention in the park as it 'fit the mood better and had more space'. Candace was sitting at a bench by herself looking quite depressed herself while Stacy was explaining what happened in detail to Phineas and Ferb. They were not very happy about what had happened.

"I can't believe Candace said that to Perry! I mean, that's not even true! We do care for Perry even if he has his own daily routine and I don't find him disgusting or..."

"That was just Candace being Candace, you know how she gets a bit frantic or melodramatic." Stacy pointed out to an angered Phineas.

"But that's no excuse for hurting Perry's feelings. Now I don't even know if I want to help her. She had no right to put lies into Perry's ears! I mean Perry is a very sensitive guy, it wasn't right of Candace to go off on him like that." Phineas continued. Stacy was surprised, mostly due to Phineas' usual nature, to see Phineas so mad. But Candace did go off the deep end and had done something quite irresponsible. But she knew that Candace was in dire need of help, either from a friend or a therapist.

"How about I go talk to Candace and make her realize how strongly you feel about the situation?" Stacy suggested. Phineas thought for a minute before taking a deep sigh, likely to let off loose steam, and said,

"Ok." Stacy hurried as fast as she could to Candace and told her best friend what Phineas had said.

"Quite frankly I deserve that, my lack of confidence led me to act rudely towards Perry and hurt his feelings. I deserve to have no invention built in my name." Candace said, her tone showing a threat to burst into tears.

"Candace, the point of this is to make you regain your confidence and so that when you face Perry again, it'll be as Candace and not as... whatever you call this." Stacy explained with her trademark sarcasm. Candace looked up to the sky to face the sun. The sun seemed to be shinning dimmer at her but brighter at everything else. _Even the sun is disappointed in me_, Candace thought. But then something... "sparked" inside of Candace. _The SUN is disappointed in me, I cannot allow that one bit. I have to impress the sun again, so it'll shine bright for a true star._

"Stace..."

"Hmm?" Stacy questioned but looked perked up from Candace saying something with slightly more confidence than she had shown this whole day.

"I am going to do something that normally would go against my code of honor but I must do it." Candace said with absolute resolution.

"Code of honor? What is this England?" Stacy asked baffled that Candace had a "code of honor".

"I will not try to bust my brothers if they build this invention for me." Candace said sounding cool and calm though her left eye was twitching quite noticeably. _She needs to get out more,_ Stacy thought. But she smiled anyway as that was the best news she had heard all day.

"Ok then, let's go!" Stacy cheered. So in a few minutes Candace made the deal with Phineas and the two stepbrothers were on a roll, building something that was bound to be amazing. Candace and Stacy waited at the bench and talked some more.

"So Stace, have you ever lacked confidence?"

"Candace, if I didn't have confidence I probably would have left you a long time ago. I would've been too shy or too embarrassed to be friends with someone so cool and with someone who has such awesome brothers."

"That's... reassuring."

"I do my best. That's what friends are for huh?"

"Yeah and... by JOVE!" Candace's attention was immediately taken away from Stacy and was placed onto Phineas and Ferb's finished work. It was a stunning Oriental-style tower, like you would see in martial art films and comics. It was very tall and had gorgeous colors like brown and white and red. Stacy in fact smiled at the sight, it reminded her of her cousins in Japan that Candace and the others had saw on their trip around the world.

"Feels like home." She said with nostalgia.

"Eeyup." Candace muttered not quite so nostalgically, still in awe at the gorgeous and remarkably tall Asian-style tower.

"By the way, do your brothers ever build anything less than perfect?" Stacy asked with more amazement.

"Trust me Stace, 99.99% of the time they build AWFUL things though there's a select few times they build things that I actually quite like." Candace said with a matter of factly sort of tone. Phineas and Ferb then approached Candace and Stacy dressed like... monks. Both were in robes, both with those straw hats that farmers in Asia wear, and Ferb was even equipped with a fake white beard.

"Young grasshopper Candace, I heard you seek training to help build your confidence." Phineas said with his best Asian accent which was not bad. Candace frowned a bit at being called a 'grasshopper' but played along with him.

"Yes, my confidence has been... down the river and the sun has shined most dimly on me. If I want to speak to the son of the Johnson's and request him to join me on a picnic, I need the confidence of a... panda bear?" Candace phrased rather over the top.

"Panda bear? Seriously girl?" Stacy questioned, her arms folded.

"They know kung-fu ok?! So Mas... oh who am I kidding? PHINEAS. Can you help me build my confidence?" Candace said finally being herself. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other lovingly. No matter how strange Candace could be sometimes, she was still their older sister. They cared about her and would go out of their way to help her no matter what.

"Absolutely, so you must complete the Trials of the Worldly Tower of Worldly Travels! This tower was built just a few seconds ago but holds the secrets to mastering martial arts and your inner peace. Finish all the Trials and you will receive the ultimate award." Phineas explained.

"Money?! Clothes?! Boys?!" Candace exclaimed randomly before covering her mouth up embarrassed at the last one.

"You silly teen! It's usually honor or something right?" Stacy suggested before smacking Candace on the head playfully.

"Indeed young Grasshopper Stacy and for some, confidence. Would you like to join in too?" Phineas verified before asking Stacy in his normal voice.

"Nah, I don't need martial arts training. Danville is a pretty safe place." Stacy said.

"Ok then so Candace, follow me, Stacy, stay out here. Our young grasshopper must do this alone." Phineas said reverting back to his Asian accent. Phineas and Ferb headed towards the entrance of the tower with Candace following right behind them. Stacy sat back down on the bench and waved good-bye to her best friend.

"Ok then, good luck Candace! After this, let's get some lunch ok?!" Stacy yelled.

"Of course Stacy. Thanks for everything!" Candace yelled back. _What have I gotten myself into,_ the words in her head echoed as the doors were opened.

So the stage is set for the drama to commence. In the Worldly Tower of Worldly Travels, what "trails" must Candace face? Can she cope with such difficult obstacles? Also, is Perry really thinking of doing what I think he's thinking? Beats me. Find out in the next part of my first Phineas and Ferb fan-fic! I take no ownership of any of the material used in this story and all copyright rights belong respectfully to Disney and Phineas and Ferb. Thank you ^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Crouching Candace, Hidden Platypus Chapter 3

By Lolitafreak88

While Candace was on her way to getting her confidence back, in Dr. Doofensmirtz headquarters, there was an appalling lack of confidence in the air. Things were still very uncomfortable. Dr. Doofensmirtz was tapping his fingers on the seat of the sofa and looking up into the clouds as though in thought. He was trying to come up with something to start a conversation, or perhaps a confrontation. After all, Perry was his nemesis and if he wanted his daily routine to go smoothly, Perry needed to be Perry! Not... whatever you called the platypus that was sitting beside him looking like the definition of depression.

"Perry, let's talk for a minute because this is just awkward. Maybe we could chat it over?" Suggested the caring frenemy. Perry's eyes rolled up to face Dr. Doofensmirtz though there was no other movement besides that. Dr. Doofensmirtz put his legs up on the table and then began to speak sweetly to Perry the Platypus.

"Well I for one have great experience with depression cause of my tragic childhood as you should know by now. But I will spare you the clear pain of having to hear another one of those stories to simply connect with your current state. Were you made into a garden gnome?" Perry's sad frown became a neutral frown which seemed to indicate that it made him feel a little better. But Dr. Doofensmirtz jumped to conclusions,

"Ah so you were made into a garden gnome! How cruel is that? Who did this to you?!" Perry's frown returned and he shook his head gravely. Dr. Doofensmirtz realized that he had mistook Perry's reaction as acknowledgement when it was really more of amusement and so he tried again,

"Oh then what did happen to you? Your stupid boss make fun of you again? Made you feel low?" Perry thought for a few seconds and nodded slightly. _It was like a slap to the face,_ he was thinking. Dr. Doofensmirtz grimaced, he never liked Major Monogram. An attempt to host a clip countdown with him was a major failure to his plan. _And why a typewriter,_ Dr. Doofensmirtz thought about the outdated device Major Monogram had brought to that production.

"I knew it that... that old coot! He will face the wrath of my Paralyzinator next when... whoops." Dr. Doofensmirtz gasped and covered his mouth. He had revealed the name of his Inator much too soon or at least at the wrong time. He looked at Perry who was still ominously eyeing the utensils and the pills. Dr. Doofensmirtz then faced the... "screen" and exclaimed,

"You didn't see or hear anything GOT IT?!" Dr. Doofensmirtz then cleared his throat so that Perry would face him again. This time the poor platypus's head turned to face Dr. Doofensmirtz and not just his eyes.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus. Now, is it just your cranky old commander or is it more?" Dr. Doofensmirtz suggested. Perry's eyes widen and he seemed to begin to pant at the mere mention of "more". He definitely did not want to be reminded of the hurtful words that Candace had hit him with.

"So it is! Is it one of your family members?!" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted out with the wrong type of enthusiasm. Perry then... snapped. He clutched Dr. Doofensmirtz tightly and began to bawl into his chest. But like before it was just the sounds of animals crying that Dr. Doofensmirtz heard and not a human. Dr. Doofensmirtz patted the crying mammal on the head gently and had to admit,

"Well at least I can now prove to Vanessa I can be there when she needs it." He was talking about his teenage, Goth daughter who sometimes found him overbearing or overprotective. Vanessa usually didn't need his help and felt embarrassed by his antics so now Dr. Doofensmirtz had practical experience with lending a shoulder to cry on to shoe her. Perry kept crying and seemed to be clutching tighter to Dr. Doofensmirtz.

"Ok Perry don't choke me! Platypuses these days!" Meanwhile Candace had entered her brother's Worldly Tower of Worldly Travels and her mouth was as wide open as a Koi fish eating fish food. It was like a whole different place. There was a large lake and islands with bamboo, grass, cherry blossom (or maybe peach) trees, waterfalls, moon bridges, lanterns, and even Torii gates. It looked incredibly beautiful and incredibly fantastic. _I'm not in Danville anymore, or even in this country!_ Candace thought in her head. But then Candace noticed a tag on a oak table that held a variety of fashionable bags. It said "Made in Danville".

"Figures." Candace muttered bluntly. She was about to ask about the stylish bags with she was bonked on the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Candace demanded rubbing her head and turning around. She saw Phineas holding a bo-staff like something out a martial arts movie and Ferb had a gong with a wooden stick. Ferb looked ready to hit the gong and Candace, not in the mood to hearing such a loud and obnoxious sound, taunted,

"Don't. You. DARE!" Ferb then let his arms fall to his sides and so the gong hitting was ceased for now. Phineas then spoke in his "Master" voice,

"Grasshopper, temptation and pride are often some of the things that can get mislead a young monk. Temptation from outside forces like people and the dark side lead to confusion and delay and pride can lead you to lose your way and become unbearable."

"How does that help build confidence? That's just martial arts mantra! If I wanted to learn how to find inner peace I would've just gone to China!" Candace muttered annoyed at her injury and that her brothers were taking this a bit more seriously than she'd prefer.

"Well Candace, inner peace is the first step to achieving confidence. To be at ease and open to anything and everything will allow you to accept advice and challenges that will help you be more sure of yourself. So here is the first Trial of the Worldly Tower of Worldly Travels." Phineas continued. Candace braced herself for impact which involved leaping under the table and hiding in fear. Phineas laughed with a normal voice,

"What did you expect? A booby trap?"

"Booby traps are quite popular." Ferb added, speaking once again. Candace peeked out from under the table and said,

"Well yeah." She then got out from under the table and stood tall.

"First is a question to test your inner peace. 3 questions about Asian culture that will open your eyes to a whole new world." Master Phineas said. Candace rolled her eyes at the cheesy reference but then took a confident expression and cracked her knuckles.

"Ok, bring it on!"

"You will get 5 tries on each question but no hints whatsoever. So please focus! First question, what is one of Asia's most dominating cultures?" Candace answered immediately, having had quiz show experience in the past.

"Panda bears!

"No." Master Phineas replied.

"What?! Grr... orange chicken?"

"No."

"Chopsticks!"

"No."

"Cosplay!"

"What?"

"Never mind... then um... martial arts?" Candace tried once more with a nervous tone.

"Correct young grasshopper, Ferb add "cosplay" to the inspiration list." Phineas said with his normal voice again. _Stacy's going to get a kick out of that,_ Candace thought blushing a bit. But then the loud noise of a gong interrupted her thoughts and returned her face's complexion to normal. Candace glared at Ferb who was shown to have hit it.

"Next question, name an animal that has been associated with a style of kung-fu." Master Phineas stated.

"PANDAAAAAAAAA!" Candace screamed excitedly.

"I like your spirit pupil but no, that's only in fiction." Master Phineas shot her offer down instantly.

"That's not fair! Um... lemurs? Unicorns? Platypuses?" Candace offered a string of new answers.

"Madagascar, fantasy, and Danville though I see you do want to make it up to Perry after this so bravo. But still wrong." Phineas said happily.

"Fine then! Cranes!"

"Correct! Two questions down and one left to go! Master Phineas said, sounding glad that Candace was doing well. Candace jumped up and down and clapped her hands giddily. She was clearly having a lot of fun.

"Who is the goddess of the sun in Shinto religion?" Master Phineas questioned Candace.

"Tiramisu! Wait... that's a dessert I mean Amaterasu!" Candace stated after a blunder.

"Wow I am quite impressed! How did you know that?" Phineas said clearly astounded.

"Well Stacy tells me about Japan all the time and she told me about Amaterasu before! Thanks Stace!" Candace said sounding the happiest she had sound all that day. Then Phineas and Ferb bowed to her. _Just like it should be_, she thought.

"Great work pupil, you have proved to me you can master inner peace... and remember vital information at important times. So you are now a white belt and have been allowed to take the second trial. Ferb, if you please." Master Phineas stated, snapping his fingers. Ferb dropped the gong and stick and rushed over to the table and grabbed a white leather bag with gold lining and an image of bamboo on it and handed it to Candace. Candace looked at it in awe... and confusion.

"I think I know where you're going with this but why a bag?" Candace asked.

"Well me and Ferb thought belts are SO yesterday and so we decided to give you a nice bag instead. Each time you complete a trial you will increase in rank and get another bag, These are custom-made _Summer All the Time _bags made just for you." Phineas explained. Candace was a little reticent at the idea of these bags being part of Phineas and Ferb's fashion line that was basically just what they wore ALL THE TIME but the bag was so fabulous and it wasn't a knock-off. Plus it was very kind of them to think of her when giving out prizes so Candace stated.

"OMG, Phineas, Ferb, you guys are the best! This is so awesome, I have been needing a new bag, I can't wait to show Stacy this! I'll give her one as a present after I win them all." Candace thought aloud. Phineas and Ferb looked at one another, Phineas smiling and Ferb with his neutral smile. This was clearly working, Candace was now thinking more independently and coming up with ideas.

"So now on to the next trial!" Master Phineas stated. Candace's face now was glowing, she had pride and dignity and felt ready to keep moving forward. A few minutes later and Candace was at her next trial. She was near the edge of one of the islands, under a gorgeous cherry blossom (or was it peach) tree where some of the petals had fallen to the ground. It was a paradise for someone who wanted a traditional Asian-themed wedding but Candace was still keeping her options open though this was a possibility.

"So young grasshopper, your next trial will test your determination and control of emotion." Master Phineas stated.

"Even though I failed miserably the last time at controlling myself." Candace said a bit sad, thinking back to Perry's sigh after her tirade. She really did regret that, it was so rude and selfish of her to act like that to her pet, someone who had been with her for almost her whole life.

"Don't worry Candace, this is your chance to redeem yourself. On that island over there is an origami platypus. You must swim over to that island, take the origami platypus, and prevent it from being torn or ripped. It getting wet is ok but just don't rip it." Master Phineas stated. Candace folded her arms and with a smug look said,

"Ok, what's the catch?" Just then an alligator leapt out of the water in front of her and snapped it's teeth twice before splashing into the water again. Candace' eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Don't do that, you'll catch flies." Phineas said. Candace then closed her mouth. She felt like running but then remembered that she had previously tangoed with a gator before while she was becoming a Fireside Girl. _I did it once, I can do it again,_ Candace thought with a smile. Candace then, quick as a wink and without any fear, dived into the water.

"Whoa! That's a real go-getter!" Phineas stated. Candace soon encountered the alligator as she swam towards the island that held the origami platypus. Candace then yelled something quite risky,

"What's the matter? Too chicken to bite the grasshopper? C'mon! I dare you!" Candace accompanied this with a fearsome glare. The alligator gasped and turned away in fright. Candace then swam at an alarming rate and climbed onto the alligator's back, the alligator giving in to Candace's intimidation and determination. Candace smiled to herself as she rode the alligator over to the island and said,

"This is the way to travel, Asian style." Soon the alligator landed on the island and Candace grabbed the origami platypus. It was done quite well and in a lovely blue hue_. I bet Perry inspired this_, Candace thought. Candace then got back on the alligator and in less time than it took for her to get to the island, she was back to Master Phineas and Ferb with a very much stable origami platypus. Master Phineas and Ferb bowed down to her once more.

"Excellent work Candace, you controlled and directed your emotion to make the alligator submit to your iron will and saved the origami platypus. You are now a yellow belt!" Master Phineas decreed and handed Candace a yellow over-the-shoulder bag with an image of a origami crane. Candace smiled though offered,

"Yellow's ok but... does this come in black?" Phineas giggled,

"Silly grasshopper." Candace growled a bit,

"STOP calling me that! Would you like it if I called you a silly mosquito?!"

"Sorry Candace, it's just martial arts talk. Now I want you to bow to me at having bestowed upon you the chance to redeem yourself at controlling your emotions." Master Phineas said. Candace was taken aback at this command. _Bowing to my brothers is about as bad as not busting them_, Candace thought.

"No way. I can't bow to my little brothers. Forget it!" Candace exclaimed. But she then heard two angry snaps from the alligator. Candace realized she was losing her iron will and so the alligator was not submitting to her anymore.

"Alright then." Candace then bowed so deeply she fell over and on her tummy with a THUD! Phineas and Ferb looked at each other with Ferb claiming,

"She's dedicated isn't she?" Candace, even though she fell, had to admit she was having fun with this. She was also feeling more confident and was ready... ok sort of ready to ask Jeremy out. But more importantly, she was ready to apologize to Perry and beg for forgiveness. Candace Flynn definitely was not the same moody teenage girl that she had been that morning, she was now changing slowly and beautifully. So she got up and was ready to face the next trial, no matter how hard. _For Perry_, she thought.

Candace seems to be back on her feet and ready to go. But will the other trials prove too tall for Candace to overcome? What surprises will be in store for her? And as for Perry... well hopefully things will get better soon though it's not looking too good. Is Dr. Doofensmirtz capable of truly lending a shoulder to cry on for someone? Find out on the thrilling Part 4! I take no ownership or copyright and all the rights belong eloquently and respectfully to Disney and Phineas and Ferb. Thank you ^_^.


	4. Chapter 4

Crouching Candace, Hidden Platypus Chapter 4

By Lolitafreak88

Candace was finally getting into the spirit of things but Perry... was not doing so hot. At Dr. Doofensmirtz HQ, Perry still had his head to Doof's chest, crying just as hysterically as he did 15 minutes ago. Dr. Doofensmirtz had a very annoyed look on his face. Patience wasn't limitless you know and Dr. Doofensmirtz' signature lab coat, which had inspired a trend, was totally soaked with platypus tears. Finally, having had enough, Dr. Doofensmirtz pushed Perry away from him and stated harshly,

"Sheesh Perry, my own daughter never cried this much when she first went to the dentist! You are a secret agent right? Nerves of steel? I get you are having a bad day but you are taking this way overboard!" Agent P was quite stunned, and obviously hurt, by these severe words. He was seeing no ray of sunshine anywhere, and it felt like everything was against him. Or at least there would be no counseling. As Dr. Doofensmirtz continued his rant, but facing away from him, Perry once again gave his focus towards the still nicely set table. The utensils... very beautiful utensils. A bit dirty from a previously eaten breakfast but very nice utensils. The knife looked like it had done it's job beautifully which was to cut and slice through... meat. Of course it also cuts things like pancakes but Perry wasn't thinking about the delicious fluffy cakes at all. In fact he was thinking about the most depressing things he had ever heard. He was trying to measure the past and the present to see if anything offered a positive future. Scolding words, unleashed emotions, frustration, or just plain disgust.

_Now don't get me wrong you're doing fine work its' just that your entrances have been getting a little lackluster lately._

_ Eww! You're not supposed to be here!_

_ Really Perry? I expect more from you._

_ Were we just a cover story for you? I mean, were you ever really our pet or part of our family?_

The last words stunned and hurt the most, and what was worse was that he had to stand aside and let the O.W.A.C.A remove his owner's memory of saying that, apologizing for that, and moving past that. Sure they forgave him in the end, but it was like he went through a big, emotional experience that only Perry remembered. It didn't even improve things with Candace as it showed and even Doofensmirtz was just the same as ever. It was a true wound to Perry's spirit and his spirit felt completely empty now. There was nothing left for him. _I should just spare myself the despair, _the poor platypus thought.

"...And then I had to wear pretty dresses that my mother made for a supposed girl. I could've cried but I didn't, and especially not for an hour... or was it fifteen minutes? What do you... eh?" Dr. Doofensmirtz was clearly telling a story of his past but then saw something absolutely terrible. Perry was... REACHING for the knife. It was a plastic knife, the kind you would buy for a kid's birthday party, but the message was all but too clear.

"Ack! Per-Perry! Aren't you too young to try doing this to yourself?!" The doctor shouted and smacked Perry's hand, knocking the knife to the ground. Perry's eyes by now had gone completely blank, like a zombie's and he just looked at the knife on the ground but figured Dr. Doofensmirtz would never let him use that knife. He turned to the pills on the table. But before he could put focus on it, Dr. Doofensmirtz spotted this too.

"Perry, you cannot do this! If you do, I'll lose a nemesis, a job, and likely some super-villain respect! Although I could gain some with the particularly devilish ones but who wants to be respected by them? They wear capes and dumb battle-armor! So Perry quit this now!" Dr. Doofensmirtz scolded sounding completely and totally concerned. Perry couldn't take anymore and grabbed the pill bottle. But then he felt firm hands grab the back of his head and as Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted out three loud, powerful words, was slammed into the table each time a word was spoken.

"PULL. YOURSELF. TOGETHER!" Dr. Doofensmirtz had a goal in mind, to knock some sense into Perry but this only succeeded in making Perry fall backwards unconscious. The table setting was ruined too. Dr. Doofensmirtz took a deep breath and looked at the fragile platypus. _Someone very close to him has clearly done something bad to make Perry think of doing this,_ Dr. Doofensmirtz thought. He then thought more and said out loud,

"I think I slammed him a bit too hard." But now Dr. Doofensmirtz realized that the only way to get Perry out of this funk was to do something spectacular and... ugh, good. Something Perry's owners would possibly do, something amazing and very kind. Something that they knew would make... bingo!

"I got it! No platypus nemesis can resists this! I'm going to need a new Inator... and a lot of tinsel." Dr. Doofensmirtz stated and quickly went off to work. Meanwhile, Candace had entered the next chamber, with Master Phineas and Ferb leading the way. Tinsel had been decorating the entrance way and Candace had to push it aside to get through.

"Tinsel? What is this Christmas?" Candace asked a bit annoyed. She then noticed the chamber. On the chamber was a bunch of tiles, almost like something you'd see from Indiana Jones or some other adventure flick that took place in ancient ruins with trapdoors. The walls were lined with shuriken stars that were very large and there was a door on the other side. Candace began looking at the tiles. There were rhinos, cranes, tigers, mantis, monkeys, vipers, crocodiles, oxen, pandas (YAY), and platypuses (sort of yay). Candace clearly didn't need an explanation on how to do this but her brothers provided one anyway,

"So young grasshopper, your next task is to master the skill of Decoding and Understanding. You must understand what is in front of you and decode the proper path and try not to get too bruised by the traps.

"I can't afford bruises, I'd look like candy canes and sugarplums! Definitely not the best look for post-motivation time." Candace said gesturing to herself. Candace's clothes did have a candy-cane palette, Vanessa even thought so. But Candace's look was still pretty stylish and looked fresh in summer.

"Then I suggest you concentrate and try your best Candace, you have already made leaps and bounds of progress from when you first cried on the breakfast table." Phineas stated. Candace's cheeks turned a bit red remembering that and said,

"Don't tell anyone about that, ok?" Phineas and Ferb gestured to their mouths in a "zipper" motion which meant they would. Candace then prepared herself by jogging in place for a bit and cracking her knuckles and then entered a martial arts pose.

"Candace is ready to get her next brand-name purse!" She shouted with vigor and confidence.

"Then go Candace!" Phineas cheered with his boundless energy. Candace then ran over to the tiles and instantly leapt on the Platypus one. _As much as I like pandas it has to be a platypus_, thought Candace. But as soon as Candace stepped on the tile, she felt it lower, like a switch or elevator. Then she heard a sound of something being flung. Then she felt a very painful whap to her head as though a pillow had been thrown at her.

"Eep!" She muttered. Master Phineas shook his head solemnly as that was clearly the trap. So Candace then fell hard to the tiles and on to her face, unknowingly activating more tiles. A bombardment of at least 7 shuriken pillows flew but since Candace was on the ground, they collided with one another and just softly landed on her. Candace, a bit dazed, examined one of the pillows. She then shouted,

"Pillows? Shuriken pillows? You guys are a disgrace to true ninjutsu!"

"Well shuriken normally slice and dices so we didn't want that. It's safety-approved!" Phineas explained.

"More like sleepover-approved! Hmm..." Candace directed her tirade into focusing on the tiles she had landed on. Viper, platypus, crocodile, and monkey. That left the crane, tiger, oxen, panda (YAY), and mantis. Candace examined them closely and came up with a shocking revelation. _My brothers have been involving a platypus in just about all of these, but whenever I mention a panda they declare it wrong. What if it is some ploy to make me stray from selecting a panda when it could be the right answer? It's worth a shot!_

"Panda bear, take me there!" Candace cried out and took a leap towards the next panda tile in her sight. When she stepped on it, it didn't push down and no flinging sound appeared. That could only mean one thing...

"YES! I was right! Booyah! Nice try Phineas and Ferb but this time I got this trial in the bag!" Candace exclaimed with happiness and also pride. She then played a fun game of hopscotch, jumping from one panda tile to another and in no time at all, she was on the other side and doing a "busting feeding frenzy" dance. Master Phineas and Ferb followed her path to join her. Master Phineas smiled with pride at his pupil, she was learning a lot and was celebrating for truly good reasons. Even better, she was more confident than ever, practically boundlessly confident in fact.

"Great work Candace, your exceptional deduction and utilization of Decoding and Understanding allowed you to complete this task and you passed with flying colors... or flying shuriken in this case." Master Phineas commended. Candace was clearly proud of herself too as she told Phineas,

"I couldn't have done it without your amazing guidance Ph... Master Phineas. I'm proud of you too." _In more ways than one_, she thought in her head. Phineas then took out... TWO BAGS? One was Orange with the image of a Asian-style sun and clouds. The other was a beautiful blue with images of Mt. Fuji and a tower just like this one. They were both gorgeous and really pretty, much more Candace's taste than the yellow one. But Candace had to ask,

"Why two?"

"This was a two-in-one trial which means you get two bags in one. Plus we had to build this tower fast because we want you to apologize to Perry as soon as possible and regain your confidence so we had a limited number of trials." Phineas stated. Candace smiled, she now had a variety of bags that she could use for many different outfits. But even more, she was ready for anything.

"Next trial is coming up next." Master Phineas stated. Candace raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds more like a Saturday morning cartoon thing to say than a martial arts master." She said to herself. But she followed Master Phineas and Ferb into the next room anyway. The next trial room did not have annoying tinsel decorating the entrance but what Candace saw made her eyes widen. It was something that definitely fit a Saturday morning cartoon better than any martial arts thing. In fact, it was better suited to a party! It was...

"A karaoke booth? You MUST be joking." Candace said. Sure enough it was a big karaoke booth complete with microphone and stand and buttons galore. She also noticed a costume chest that was done with a very Oriental style. Also the room was styled in a feng-shui way with certain colored things placed in different sides of the room.

"Silly grasshopper, the karaoke booth is more than an electronic object that tests your vocal chords and the patience of it's audience but it builds Personality and Sureness." Master Phineas stated. Now Candace felt a bit offended.

"Look buster, I have TONS of personality! I am like the most personable person on the block! And why "Sureness?" Candace angrily stated. Master Phineas was not fazed and even Ferb just look at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Candace, you want to be SURE of yourself and BE yourself when you are apologizing to Perry and when you ask Jeremy out. Plus it helps you seem more honest and truthful when asking people questions in life and more. So you must choose a song and sing your own version of it but matching the instrumentals of it of course. You must sing it with confidence and good singing ability is a must-have." Phineas stated with good facts. Candace felt like Phineas was daring her to sing, as though he was doubting her singing ability. _He has another thing coming to him_, Candace thought. Candace did a small "Doremi" singing exercise and then rushed to the karaoke machine and started looking at the song selection. She soon began showing her opinion of these selections.

"Too indie... too much innuendo... too slow... too fast... TMI! Hmm... ooh I love this one!" Candace then was about to choose her selection when she felt fabric landing on her. She took the fabric off to see it was a military uniform costume. She looked to Phineas with an annoyed look for an explanation. Master Phineas and Ferb were at the costume chest which was opened and showed a variety of costumes. There were street clothes, a fantasy-esque gown and cape, a geeky look, more dresses, a suit with a blue jacket and sunglasses, and more.

"Well I think this costume will help you channel the beat of the song and stay on track and also help you be more in character. It is hard to live up to such an amazing name." Phineas stated. Candace looked at the costume and shook her head.

"Just holding this gives me a PTSD. I don't need any more mental issues." Candace sighed and threw the costume off to the side. She then made her choice and grabbed the microphone. Soon the music began and Candace was ready to sing her heart out. If Candace had one strong quality that stood out amongst all others, it was her sensational singing voice. It landed her 9 out of 10 spots on the first clip countdown and it was about to help her pass her next trial.

Candace: _Martial arts are supposed to build the mi-nd_

_ Which is why I need them as I was really bli-nd_

_ I lost my way, I lost all hope_

_ I called my pet Perry a dope_

_ But that was the past, and this is now_

_ So let me show you how I wow_

_ So look at ME!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_ Busting your bros give you woes, so it's time to let go_

_ I'm a gentle glow, head to toeeeee!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_ Finding your confidence is a Hercules ta-sk_

_ You don't know what is real and what is just as ma-sk_

_ Perry's so sweet, Perry's so kind_

_ Yet I treated him like I lost my mind_

_ I'll show him hope, say sorry at last_

_ It's time for Candace Flynn to blast_

_ Off off and AWAY!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_ Busting your bros give you woes, so it's time to let go_

_ I'm a gentle glow, head to toeeeee!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_ I feel like I'd reach the stars_

_ Fashion friend, queen of Ma-rs _

_ This time I'm gonna be the asker, not the asked, OH- WHOA -OH!_

_ Who cares if he might say no_

_ If I never ask I'll never know_

_ It's time for me to be myself, yeah, yeah, from now onnnnnnnn!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO! _

_ Busting your bros give you woes, so it's time to let go,_

_ I'm a gentle glow, head to toeeeee!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

_ This is the part of me! No... away from me!_

_ This is the part of me-e-e-e-e-e!_

_ Busting your bros give you woes, so it's time to let go_

_ I'm a gentle glow, head to toeeeee!_

_ This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, NO!_

Candace's incredible vocals and projecting was matched by some awesome dancing and poses that Candace was doing on stage. Candace was known for committing a hundred-percent on anything she did. Whether it was a song, a date, or busting her brothers (though she had much more success on the first two), Candace was dedicated. Her performance showed, as she made the song her own and looked like she had practiced for a long time. Master Phineas and Ferb soon found themselves dancing along to the song with fans and some martial arts skills of their own. When the song ended, Candace was breathing a bit out of breath. But then showers of cherry (or possibly peach) blossom petals fell on top of her but not in a big clump like a certain bunch of fairy dust when Phineas and Ferb were making a movie but a gentle shower reminiscent of a wedding. She looked to see Phineas and Ferb throwing them from Japanese baskets. They then threw two more bags that she caught expertly. One was a purple clutch bag with a variety of Japanese kanji on it. The other one was a brown bag with an image of what appeared to be a Bangaroo. Trying to join the Bangaroos fan-base was a FAILURE for Candace. At least when Meap was thrown into the mix anyway, but the bag was still cute. Candace, even happier than before called out,

"Phineas, Ferb, thank you for believing in my weirdness!" Master Phineas and Ferb simply smiled and Phineas stated,

"Of course Candace, you deserve it! You've been doing so great and working so hard! I've never been prouder.

"I think she's ready for the final trial." Ferb suggested. Candace's face turned into panicked or at least nervous and her right eye twitched.

"Yes, yes she is." Phineas said. Candace gulped, the final trial... the BLACK PURSE. Could she pass it? It was the last thing holding her back from apologizing to Perry and speaking to Jeremy. _I have to pass_, Candace thought, _there's no other option for me if I don't._

Well this chapter is certainly... dramatic. It even has additional copyright but I'll take care of that and If you noticed I used Katy Perry's "Part of Me" as the instrumental for Candace's version of it. I didn't know if I could come up with anything clever or catchy so I decided to use a iconic song and just Candace-ify it! Hopefully you don't mind _. Also I tried to balance the... severity of depression at the beginning with one of Phineas and Ferb's iconic trademarks: SONGS! XD So, Candace has reached the final stage of the trials, but can she overcome something most martial artists have to deal with all the time? So much that it has even become a cliché? Meanwhile, Dr. Doofensmirtz seems to have come up with the solution to Perry's dismal mood but will it work? Plus, when are we going to see his Inator and what it does? Find out next time on Part 5! ;D As usual I take no copyright and all rights of the story's theme and series belong respectfully to Phineas and Ferb and Disney. The song instrumental, which is that of "Part of Me" by Katy Perry, belongs respectfully to her and her only. Thank you ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

Crouching Candace, Hidden Platypus Part 5

As the day grew into the afternoon and out of the morning, in Dr. Doofensmirtz headquarters, Perry woke up. He still had eyes as blank as space and his fur was a very dark color as opposed to his usual shade. He rubbed his strangely sore head only to feel a very soft fabric like fur on his head. He then felt a ball-shaped collection of puffy fabric and he pulled it to his face. It was a white ball on the end of a red hat. Of course such a trademark look could only mean that it was a Santa hat. He then looked down at his body as he felt the feeling that he was wearing clothing... which he was. He was wearing a matching Santa suit complete with belt and shiny leather boots. He then looked at his surroundings and his jaw dropped to the ground. The table setting now had a big turkey, sugarplums, Christmas cookies, milk, and a roasted pig with an apple in his mouth and a menorah. _But that's Jewish_, Perry thought. He then saw the interior of the HQ. There were wreaths and tinsel and mistletoe and a HUMONGOUS Christmas Tree with a series of presents underneath in a wide spectrum of colors. The whole room was decorated with a fresh jolly vibe and Christmas spirit. Even if it was in the middle of summer. Then, a series of upbeat words reached Perry's ear,

"Ho, Ho, Ho! We wish you a Merry Christmas Perry! May god bless... some of us... everyone!" Then Dr. Doofensmirtz appeared wearing a reindeer-headband and with a green Inator that had a red bow on it, as though it was a present to someone. Perry's eyes slowly regained some life and his fur slowly regained its original tint. If there was one surefire way to make Perry happy it was Christmas. He loved making snowmen, seeing Santa Claus, and the whole merriment and bond of family of the holiday. He would always smile at seeing Santa which happened quite a few times. So Perry was already a bit happier seeing this beautiful, though out of place, scene.

"Behold my X-MasInator! It can turn any average room into a Christmas scene worthy of the Nutcracker and dancing sugar plum fairies." Dr. Doofensmirtz announced excitedly. Perry was completely at a loss for emitting any sort of sound. This was... BEAUTIFUL and it was done for him and him alone. Dr. Doofensmirtz invented an Inator he probably didn't want to so that Perry could cheer up. It was something that Phineas and Ferb (Definitely not Candace) would do for him, the owners that always had Perry's best interests in mind when doing something for him. Even if he was unable to express his appreciation to his owners, like when they made Chez Platypus, he always was secretly happy and thrilled to have been the inspiration for his brothers. _And I forgot just about all of that,_ Perry thought some more. Perhaps he had let Candace's words, being left behind by the O.W.A.C.A, and everything else get to him too much. I mean Major Monogram did say he was a fine agent and it made sense to leave SOMEONE behind to save the day. So it was clear that Perry was left behind for at least a sensible reason.

"So this Inator is for those who want Christmas in the middle of summer... or fall... or spring. I built this cause I know you are very fond of Christmas Perry the Platypus and it is very depressing to see you being depressing. I mean don't you think what your owner did to you has caused them to regret doing that to you by now? Dr. Doofensmirtz proposed to Perry. Perry considered his opinion and weighed in his options. Candace was very emotional and he had heard that when she had blamed herself for Perry disappearing for seemingly good (Even though it was only because he had been relocated) and went looking for him and participated in Phineas and Ferb's song. Plus Candace had shown a few moments of kindness like petting him at their mother's birthday party. Plus... depression hurts. It wasn't fun to be depressed one bit. _I think I should go back, my owners probably are missing me, at least one of them in particular._ Perry finally decided. With that, his fur regained it's bright, beautiful blueberry blue hue and his eyes had the sparkle that was there all his life. Plus he was smiling a sweet, platypus smile. Dr. Doofensmirtz' eyes grew teary-eyed with happiness at seeing this and he wiped them away and exclaimed,

"Success! Perry is now Perry again! I proved I can be a therapist when push comes to shove! Especially since people keep mistaking me for one." Perry the Platypus got up and walked over to Dr. Doofensmirtz and gave him a big hug. He was truly thankful for all of Doofy's help. In fact, it was the best help he had gotten in awhile from Dr. Doofensmirtz. _It kills me to do this but this was actually part of my original routine_, Dr. Doofensmirtz thought as he seemed to have decided on doing something. Dr. Doofensmirtz broke free from Perry's hug which caused Perry to crash to the ground and on his stomach. Dr. Doofensmirtz then threw his X-MasInator onto the couch and pulled out a device that looked like a silver gun. It fired an orange beam when Dr. Doofensmirtz pulled the trigger and it hit Perry and seemingly disappeared. But soon Perry could find that he was unable to move anything. _It must be the Paralyzinator_, Perry thought. Even in a depression he did hear what Dr. Doofensmirtz was talking about. Dr. Doofensmirtz then laughed with the energy that Perry usually expected out of him.

"Behold Perry! The time is right to show you the formidable power of the Paralyzinator! It holds the power of 50 rattlesnakes, 60 pounds of sleeping medicine, and 1 percent taffy! It will completely immobilize the target and render him completely useless. It is all plot of your..." Dr. Doofensmirtz was going to say "demise" but after seeing Perry nearly cause his own demise, he decided against it.

"Your retirement! Yeah that's it! Are you ready to take a break from crime-fighting Perry the Platypus?" Perry smirked as though considering the idea, but he shook his head in the end, there was too much to fight for to not quit. Dr. Doofensmirtz then jumped up and down and clapped his hands giddily like an excited schoolgirl.

"Yay! Then let's begin! Norm! Get over here and tie Perry up!" Dr. Doofensmirtz called out. Norm was a robot assistant that Dr. Doofensmirtz invented, initially early on in his career and conflict with Perry, to take out Perry. It failed rather miserably but he made good coffee and was a loyal worker. Even if he wanted to be a real boy which made no sense. Perry was a little nervous, he was in an extremely vulnerable position and didn't know what to do.

"You know... I really do like Perry, I believe I gave him his name too remember?" Candace said in a far different position from Perry's. She was thinking back on her relationship with Perry. Albeit, it was not the best relationship but a relationship nonetheless. Now that she was almost finished training with Master Phineas and Ferb, she needed to think about what she was going to say to Perry. So she was thinking about the past, the past of her and Perry.

"Yeah I remember that, I must admit young grasshopper you were smarter than us when we were little kids." Master Phineas stated. Candace smiled at that heartwarming comment. She had always felt inferior to Phineas and Ferb, two brothers with a talent that was undeniable. Now her own brother was saying that she had one point, been equal to her brothers or even superior. _But superior is kind of a vain word_, Candace thought. Then she was soon in the next room and possibly the last trial of this martial arts extravaganza. She noticed something that almost made her laugh out loud. WOODEN BOARDS. Hanging from the ceiling, balanced on bricks, just a series of wooden boards. Candace didn't even need to know any specific martial arts history to know that breaking wooden boards was a martial arts tradition. It was also a popular comedic relief device in certain movies. _I cannot end up like that_, Candace thought knowing her dignity was at stake. There was only one bag to get, and it was the black one! She HAD to pass this!

"So P... Master Phineas, is there any advice you can give this young grasshopper?" Candace asked for advice and finally acknowledging that she was ok with the nickname.

"Brute strength is not the key, you must be able to concentrate and focus all your power into one strike, and have a motive." Master Phineas replied. _Isn't a motive more of a mystery term?_ The thought went across Candace's mind. It also reminded her of the time she and her brothers and their friends went into her own mind and brain and... it was as crazy as people were making her out to be nowadays. But then Candace smiled as this also meant she knew herself inside and out and she could definitely apply everything she learned to this final task.

"So will a motive like 'apologize to Perry and get my confidence back' suffice?" Candace asked looking at her clenched fist as she pondered what she should do to smash the boards into sawdust. Phineas spoke with a normal voice once more but with as much pride in Candace as "Mater Phineas" would say,

"You bet! Now show those boards who's boss." Candace nodded and then looked at the nearest board in front of her. It was chained to the ground and chained to the ceiling, remaining in mid-air and in perfect range for Candace to smash it to bits. But Candace knew that wooden boards were tricky to break, even if sometimes over exaggerated, so she need to focus all her might into a single point. So she did a few practice punches aimed at the air and then stepped back a few paces. She felt that running start would help her build momentum and soon she was off. She ran at the board with incredible speed and tension. She then held back her fist as though she was about to strike a target. She looked at the board as she headed towards it with incredible velocity and called out with the power of a warrior,

"EAT THISSSSSSSSSS!" Finally the fist connected and... nothing changed. The board didn't even have a crack in it and although the chains clanged and shook, the main thing that was supposed to happen didn't. Candace had not destroyed the board. Candace didn't seem to show any pain but she was flabbergasted.

"How? I was so strong, so fierce! How did it not break?! OOH!" Candace groaned in frustration. She then spun around and kicked the board as a follow-up to her punch but it didn't help improve the situation. She then growled and punched the board relentlessly as though it had seriously offended her. Master Phineas and Ferb had expressions of disappointment. Phineas looked tense and nervous and Ferb had his hand on his head and was shaking his head gravelly. Finally after one more futile punch, Candace cried,

"Why...? I have come so far and yet... I feel like I am at square one all over again." Phineas stated, finally dropping the "Master" act once and for all,

"Candace, you really need to feel like this is the final stepping stone to seeing Perry again as yourself. This board is the final barrier between confidence and meekness. You have to really WANT to break this board and achieve the confidence that I know you have. What really motivates you the most in life?" Candace thought for a minute... no... a second. It was obvious what motivated her. It was something that she would forever be remembered for and was her one dream in life. But thinking about it now, it was rather embarrassing. The idea that busting your brothers for something that you actually have enjoyed and are proud of them for doing just sounded and felt silly and immature. _It's like I am an evil scientist who does nothing but commit evil acts_, Candace thought glumly. After a cold and rather dim silence, Phineas once again spoke,

"C'mon Candace, I know what motivates you the most! It begins with a "B" ends with a "G" and is filled with an "USTIN". What is that motivator?" A tear rolled down Candace's cheek and she was actually showing what was probably the lack of confidence that was plaguing her the whole day. She didn't feel like she could accept herself from what she had done in the past and present. How could she carry onto the future with the label of "Danville's Buster"? How could she carry on with knowing that she had hurt Perry's feelings? But then Candace thought about the one other thing that also motivated her in life. Jeremy Johnson. The heartthrob who worked at Slushie Dog who caught her eye and her heart. He was sweet and kind and was always nice to her and had proved he wouldn't stray from her. I'd never stray away from him either, Candace thought smiling. This was probably one of Candace's best qualities: her LOYALTY. She had always been loyal and dependable when her brothers needed her to test an invention, when Stacy needed help finding the man of her dreams, when Jeremy needed someone to hang out. Candace was always there. Candace then gulped and finally declared,

"Busting! Busting and Jeremy Johnson! They are what motivate me the most in life and I'll never forget that ever again!" Candace then held her arm back but her fist was not clenched, it was rather an open palm. She looked like she was going to slap the board as opposed to punching it. But Candace had fire in her eyes and looked like she had finally going to put aside her lack of confidence and discover true confidence. Then she SMACKED the board with a powerful slap and the board broke in two and the chain's relinquished their grasp on the board with the bottom chain falling to the ground. Candace had DONE it, she had broken a wooden board and beautifully. Phineas and Ferb jumped up and down, absolutely thrilled that Candace had completed all the trials and then they presented Candace with her final bag. Candace turned around slowly with grace and true confidence and then gasped at the bag presented to her. It was a bag she had seen on a runway show on T.V! It was... a Gaston Le Mode design! It was a black satchel-type bag with fringe and looked very expensive and authentic! Gaston Le Mode was a designer of great prestige in the fashion world and although Candace tried to become his muse, she wound up being called "Pencil-neck" and having to watch her brothers Summer All the Time collection take center stage. But fortunately for her, she was starting to like Summer All the Time and this was a designer bag. A black bag.

"Phineas... ho-how?! I mean... it's not even in stores yet!" Candace asked feeling overwhelming happiness reach her heart.

"Easy, we traded in our designs for the bags we made for you for one of his own authentic bags! Stacy lent her phone to us and we made the trade while we were building the tower." Phineas explained with great honesty. _Stacy you rock_! Candace thought instantly. But then she took a deep breath and said,

"Phineas, Ferb... I must thank you for everything you did. I know I may look like a fool sometimes to you guys but I always have loved and cared for you and you doing this for me... makes me feel like the happiest grasshopper in the world." Phineas and Candace both started laughing hard at Candace's cheesy but fun joke. _Now I must go find Perry, I need to show him the true Candace and beg for forgiveness. That's all that's left to do before I can face Jeremy. _The young grasshopper thought in her confident head.

Well sorry for the wait, I felt a bit discouraged that it seemed like my risk did not pay off at ALL (I was trying to tap into deep emotions) but now I feel reassured that it was at least good for development and now is the time to get the conflict fixed once and for all! XD Candace has finally made it through all the Trials and is no longer the conflicted diva she was this morning. But with Perry in danger and Candace not knowing where he is, can Candace find him? Will Candace earn Perry's apology? Plus, she still has to face Jeremy, can she ask him out on a date? We'll find out in the second to last chapter of this story. Chapter 5! As usual I take no ownership of copyright as all the rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and the legend that is Disney. Thank you ^_^.


	6. Chapter 6

Crouching Candace, Hidden Platypus Part 6

By Lolitafreak88

Candace, Phineas and Ferb soon exited the Worldly Tower of Worldly Travels through the front door. Stacy was sitting out on the bench, looking bored out of her mind, though sucking on a popsicle that she probably had bought while Candace was finally getting the confidence back that she had lost. When she saw Candace, her arms filled with the various fashionable bags that she had won, Stacy's eyes lit up.

"Candace! CANDACE! You did it! You... went on a shopping spree?" Stacy asked, puzzled at the gorgeous bags that Candace had. Candace couldn't help but giggle at Stacy's curiosity at her new treasures.

"These are my belt-bags. Phineas and Ferb thought it'd be more Candace-chic if I won bags instead of plain old karate belts." Candace said with an air of coolness. Stacy was thoroughly impressed. Candace already looked much more sure of herself, her body language and tone of voice said it all. She looked over to Phineas and Ferb who winked at her as they knew that Stacy knew they had succeeded. _Candace will always have the coolest brothers,_ Stacy thought though her little sister Ginger wasn't half-bad either. Ginger was a Fireside girl like Isabella and was rumored to have a crush on Baljeet. Stacy then called out in clear agreement,

"Smart choice. OMG is THAT the Gaston Le Mode bag I saw on that recent fashion show? Where did you get it? Pre-order?"

"My brothers! I can't wait to show it to Jeremy!" Candace gushed giddily. Stacy folded her arms.

"Candace, I think it's best not to show off anything new when you are on a date. It's best to test the guy's attention span and see if he can spot something that makes you look fresh and new." She pointed out. Candace had to admit that Stacy was better with relationship 101 than Candace was. Or at the very least, Stacy knew what was best to do.

"Thanks Stace! So now I am Candace Flynn, not a shell of Candace Flynn. What do you think?" Candace said striking a fashionable pose that showed confidence. Stacy smiled and said,

"I think she's the best Candace I have seen in awhile. I am really proud of you, did you have fun?"

"Let's just say it was the equivalent of a reality show. Fun, exciting, and full of drama." Candace said with a hint of humor. Phineas then walked over and spoke once again as Master Phineas,

"So young grasshopper, what was the most important lesson that you learned during the Trials of the Worldly Tower of Worldly Travels?" Candace, surprisingly, replied instantly,

"To realize my strengths and use them accordingly. I should let my best qualities shine through and never doubt what makes me "me." Stacy was definitely impressed and licked her popsicle a few times before she saw something in the sky that made her scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Look! Candace!" Candace, Phineas, and Ferb quickly turned to face where Stacy was pointing. What Candace saw made her want to scream as well. It was some kind of rocket-powered platform that was relatively long. It was flying through the air and on it was a therapist with a terrible case of hunchback and who was wearing a fashionable fedora, some GIANT man in a suit with a strange face, and...

"P-Perry..." Candace said in total shock. There was Perry, tied up, with a Santa hat. Candace was slightly relieved to see he was unharmed, and that he looked ADORABLE with that hat, but she was stunned to see him captured. It was likely her fault too, that Perry got captured by some crazy therapist. It made sense to for him to... wait, _but Perry's an animal_, Candace thought.

"Oh my gosh! Candace, weren't you going to apologize to him after you gained your spirit back?" Stacy exclaimed. Stacy's concerned voice brought Candace out of her pointless reasoning. She clenched her fist and her face took on a face full of strength and determination. She began to ran back towards the tower. at rapid speed and let her bags slip off her arms.

"We need to get to the top of the tower pronto!" Candace shouted. Phineas and Ferb followed after her while Stacy threw away her popsicle and proceeded to try to pick up the bags.

"Is that the confidence speaking or the craziness?" Stacy asked, worried that Candace was about to do something life-threatening. Stacy could only watch aimlessly as her best friend ran into the tower with her brothers following in after her. Candace soon reached the very top of the tower. It was a very mediocre room when compared to the sheer gorgeousness and inventiveness of the other rooms as it was really an empty attic. There was big window that showed a gorgeous view of Danville but that was not how Candace was going to use this window. Phineas had a vague idea of what Candace was attempting to do so he said,

"Candace, wait! Before you go, take this with you!" He handed Candace a grappling hook, like the type of grappling hook soldiers would use to climb over walls. Candace nodded and then rushed to the window and opened it. There was a gentle summer breeze so fortunately Candace was in prime position to do what she was about to do. She climbed out of the window and climbed onto the very top roof of the Tower. She saw the platform heading by her, even though it had already passed by twice, and saw there was also a sturdy pole on the platform with a white flag. _For surrender?_ Candace questioned in her head. But Candace was not fazed. Phineas, from the window said,

"Good luck Candace, please rescue Perry and stay safe!" Candace chuckled and declared,

"Rescuing Perry is a cakewalk compared to all the trials I've taken." Candace then swirled the grappling hook and hurled it at the flying platform. It caught onto the flag pole (As it was quite wide and sturdy with a unique claw-like feature) and soon as the platform went flying by, the rope connected to it tightened. Candace gulped and looked determined at Perry, the stupid therapist, and whoever that man was, as they were her targets. Then the rope finally gave way and Candace was pulled off the tower and was holding onto the rope connected to the grappling hook, dangling in the air. She screamed a typical hysterical Candace scream.

"Stace was right, what was I thinking acting so gung ho like this?!" Candace muttered. Then she looked at the long rope that was connected to the grappling hook. _I'll have to climb my way up to the top of the rope_, she thought. So she then began to climb up the rope as though she was at some summer camp and climbing her way up an obstacle. Meanwhile on the platform, Dr. Doofensmirtz was indeed wearing Perry's fedora and was admiring himself with a mirror that Norm was holding up.

"Your organization sure has a great sense of style despite it's annoying leader, don't you think Perry? Anyways I am just glad that everything is back to normal." He said to himself. Perry couldn't move any muscle in his body except his face so he just gave a usual disapproving glance at his frenemy.

"So as soon as we get to the ocean I will drop you there and soon you will be so weak and tired you will go into retirement and you will be out of my hair for... a good 2 weeks at least." Dr. Doofensmirtz explained. But he was getting agitated, he had seen the same buildings, in the same place two times already.

"Norm, what pattern is this aircraft going in?" He asked his robot Norm.

"Sir, it seems to be going in a rotation." The robot replied with a technological voice.

"Rotation? Like the Earth?" Dr. Doofensmirtz inquired forward.

"Yes, the proper term for this is going around in circles."

"DAHHHHHHHH! Curse this stupid aircraft!" Dr. Doofensmirtz growled stomping his foot twice. He then pulled out his Paralyzinator and started to tamper with it, possibly to use it on Norm in frustration. He then noticed the grappling hook that Candace had hurled caught on the flag.

"Where did that come from?" He asked. _Perfect timing_, Candace thought with a smirk. Having reached the top of the rope she leapt onto the platform and entered a powerful marital arts pose. Dr. Doofensmirtz was startled and stepped back a few steps and bumped into Norm, causing him to drop his Paralyzinator that fell off the platform and crashed into a thousand bits on the ground.

"NOOOOO! How did this happen? My nemesis is all tied up! This is impossible!" He cried out putting his hands on his cheek. Then a powerful wind blew off Agent P's fedora off Doofensmirtz' head and Candace caught the fedora and put it on her own head with elegance. The fedora made Candace look very strong and mysterious. Perry was astounded at this. This was his eccentric owner, here on the aircraft, looking ready to save him. His thoughts were confirmed when Candace spoke,

"Foolish therapist! How dare you steal a platypus that doesn't belong to you! A family adopted him and they have the knowledge to prove it! To take him means to steal him! So prepare for a world of hurt!" Perry was genuinely impressed. He even saw hints of the 2nd Dimension Candace in the Candace that stood before him. In the 2nd Dimension, Candace was a strong, tough warrior loyal to her family and who would do anything to protect them. The original Candace, the one that Perry knew and cared for, even taught 2nd Dimension Candace a thing or two about letting go and being a teenage girl. _That's what I always liked about Candace, she was loyal and supportive of anyone she befriended._ He thought. Dr. Doofensmirtz was distracted at having lost his Inator but quickly realized he still had one main weapon with him.

"Norm, teach this silly girl a lesson!" He ordered. Norm marched forward towards Candace.

"Sure thing sir." Candace's posture lost some confidence as she detected the truth about Norm from his voice.

"A robot? A ROBOT?! You must be joking!" Candace exclaimed. Robots were way tougher than wooden boards. Plus he looked big, like he could easily capture Candace and hurl her off the platform. Perry's face grew very angry and he struggled to try to release himself as the Paralyzinator's effect wore off now that it was gone but this rope was very strong. Candace looked scared as Norm was approaching her but then thought, enough is enough! _I shall not run away anymore, I shall not be cold anymore, I shall stand up for myself and be myself! _Candace ran at Norm with her arm outstretched for her signature attack. Norm stopped as though it was analyzing her and so Candace quickened the pace. She then uttered a mighty battle cry,

"I shall overcome this challenge!" Then she unleashed the move that had broken a wooden board before, a powerful slap. She slapped Norm across the stomach and to everyone's incredible shock, the middle of Norm's body was completely destroyed by the sheer power of Candace's slap and only his robotic head and bottom half of his body remained.

"Norm is shutting...do-" Norm's head exclaimed before it crashed into a nearby building. Norm's bottom half of his body fell to it's knees and then toppled over. Candace had DEMOLISHED Norm with a powerful martial arts slap. Perry's mouth and eyes were as wide as ever, even he didn't think Candace had that much might. 2nd Dimension Candace yes but Normal Dimension Candace... wow! Dr. Doofensmirtz uttered a cowardly scream,

"NOOOOOOOOO! Great now I know what my next project is!" Candace looked at what she had done and smiled and also shuddered. _Even I didn't think I was that strong,_ she admitted mentally. Breathing heavily she began to say her victory speech as epic music began to play.

"I did it... that's all there is... there isn't... anymore..." She said. Then she took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs with as much epicness as she could muster,

"LET'S GO BACK TOGETHERRRRRRR! PERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !" The scream echoed out throughout the city and some people even clapped for whoever was making that loud but clearly epic scream. Perry himself was in awe at the sheer power, confidence, and loyalty that Candace was displaying. The happiest tears that he had cried all day, rolled down his cheek. The happiness of these tears was just as happy as when Doofensmirtz had made that Christmas surprise for him just to cheer him up. Candace thought for a minute, and then said,

"Yep, epic music sure is epic." Then the epic music switched to typical Agent P music as Candace ran over to Perry and grabbed a parachute that Dr. Doofensmirtz had confiscated from Perry and put it on and activated it as she leapt off the platform. She and Perry soon started to float gently down to the ground. A musical and catchy singing voice announced,

"_Candace Confidenceeeeeeeee_!" Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted out,

"Curse you teenage girl! Oh and Perry, you owe me a Christmas surprise!" But Dr. Doofensmirtz had changed direction of the aircraft and so right after he said that, his aircraft crashed into the Worldly Tower of Worldly Travels and it soon crumbled down to bits. The Tower was no more but fortunately, Phineas and Ferb had gone out of it and no one was hurt. Dr. Doofensmirtz even emerged out of the rubble and groaned,

"Ugh... that was more feng-shui than one person should have to experience in a lifetime." Then the alligator that Candace had tangoed with popped out of the rubble next to him and roared at him leading Dr. Doofensmirtz to scream and run off comically with the alligator after him. Meanwhile, back in the sky, Candace was like Alice, floating gently down via parachute holding Perry in her arms. She took a deep breath and finally did what she had undergone a HUGE challenge to do,

"Well I know that this isn't exactly my dream location for apologizing but that doesn't matter. Perry, I see that you turned to a terrible therapist who tried to take you away from me all because I went too far and made you feel like a lowly worm. But you are much more than a worm to me. You are my pet, a loyal companion for most of my life and I always know I am home when someone says 'Oh there you are Perry'. I lost my confidence and took it out on you all because I did not own up to my strengths. I doubted my strengths and let my weaknesses overcome me but not anymore. My brothers, your other owners, made me realize what my true strengths as Candace Flynn are and now I know how to use them properly and I will continue to do so as to never hurt your feelings like this ever again. So Perry, I am very sorry for what I said to you this morning. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." Though Candace had jumped to conclusions about the whole "therapist" thing Perry was still incredibly touched. Candace was admitting she had went overboard and that she also had shown that she had not tried to bust her brothers and instead let them help her overcome her insecurities. She was admitting her fault and from her display on the aircraft, that she had overcome them. _How could I possibly not forgive her for coming to rescue me_, Perry thought. Still crying tears of happiness he nuzzled against Candace's chest to show his forgiveness. Candace smiled and felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was also very proud of herself as she had felt like she had finally achieved something. But of course, she could not forget that things were not yet finished. _There's still one more thing left to do, something called Jeremy._ Candace thought as she saw Stacy, Phineas, and Ferb running over to where they would land.

Whew! Wasn't this chapter long? I would've included more but I felt it was long enough as it is. Anyways I am personally proud of how this chapter came out and I think it's arguably the best chapter yet. ^_^ Oh and yes I decided to have this story take place after the 2nd Dimension movie so that Perry could see WHERE Candace's potential fighting skills and strength might've come from. So there's one chapter left to go! Perry has seen Candace's true change and has forgiven her but Candace still has to ask Jeremy out on a date. Will Jeremy say yes? Also, how will Stacy and Candace react when they see how ADORABLE Perry is in a Santa suit? Find out in the thrilling conclusion to my first Phineas and Ferb fan-fiction: Chapter 7! Once again I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully and eloquently to Phineas and Ferb and Disney. Thank you ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

Crouching Candace, Hidden Platypus Part 7

By Lolitafreak88

Candace and Perry finally reached the earth, where all creatures are bound to be due to gravity. Stacy hugged her best friend nearly toppling Candace over who had just unhooked her parachute.

"CANDACE! Girl, you did it! You saved Perry and looked like a BOSS while doing it! Plus, love the fedora, it's very haute couture." Stacy cheered quite caught in the moment. Perry was getting quite squished by Stacy's hug so Candace sensed this and replied,

"Yeah, Stace? Can you let go of me, you're squishing the platypus everyone knows and loves around here."

"My bad, I'm just glad to see you finally accomplished all your goals and are now back to normal." Stacy said getting up and releasing Candace from her grip. After getting a good look, she noticed that Candace's hat looked quite familiar but before she could ask, Candace responded to that statement quite epically. She got up, laid Perry gently on the grass, brushed off dust that was on her skirt from the landing, and then pulled out something she had in her pocket this whole time: her CELL-PHONE. It was Candace's primary mode of communication, and primary mode of busting her brothers. But overall it's communication attributes were much more handy and consistent than it's busting attributes. Even though Candace had only 4 friends at the moment (Including her mother ironically enough), one of those friends was the most important friend to speak to at the moment. It was her boyfriend Jeremy Johnson, the one she wanted to be her husband in the future.

"Not everything is in order just yet Stacy, I have to talk to Jeremy first." Candace said as she quickly pushed the "Call" button and waited to a response. Phineas and Ferb looked worried, Stacy looked supportive, and Perry looked typically unaware as usual, his tears gone and having adopted the form that his family knew him best as: a "doesn't do much" platypus. Unfortunately Candace had forgot to untie him, too focused on her next goal. Though no one could tell, Perry was confident that Candace would succeed, her bravery and sheer display of power and selflessness on that aircraft was proof enough that Candace would succeed. But Candace herself was still worried. What if that brat Suzy answers and spoils this for me? Candace feared that most of all. But when the phone answered, a gentle and, in Candace's case, romantic voice answered her.

"Hello?" Candace giggled to herself, happy that Suzy Johnson, the girl who gave Candace a fear of squirrels and made her skin-tight jeans lose their teenage dream, was not at the phone. She recovered though and said as friendly and carefree as she could sound,

"Hi Jeremy! This is Candace, you know, your girlfriend?" Stacy face-palmed that Candace was... unfocused enough to remind Jeremy that she was his girlfriend. _It makes you sound possessive_, she thought grimly. Jeremy's reply showed some concern. Even Jeremy was aware that Candace could act quite bizarre at times.

"Y-yeah Candace. So what's up?" Candace then did something, sweet. She picked up Perry and sat down and placed Perry in her lap. Perry looked up to Candace a bit surprised but not in an embarrassed, or as Stacy would say "tsundere", way. What was she up to?

"Well Jeremy, I had an exhausting day today so I think, in order to rejuvenate me, I want us to go on a date tomorrow. You know if that's ok?" She requested. Jeremy was interested,

"An exhausting day huh, so what kind of rejuvenation do you need?" He asked. Candace resisted the urge to give one of her silly romantic giggles that she did when Jeremy noticed her or said something sweet to her. What Jeremy had said certainly was kind, plus it was kind of flirtatious too.

"Well, rejuvenating food, a picnic in this case. Outside our backyard, and if possible, is it ok if Perry can come too? I haven't spent much time with him like, AT ALL this summer and it's time to make a change." Candace said genuinely. Stacy's eyes lit up, impressed with Jeremy's coolness and Candace's sweetness. Phineas and Ferb also showed their appreciation, Phineas smiling a bigger smile and Ferb giving her a thumbs-up. Perry felt like doing one of those things too but he couldn't, as he had to keep his identity secret, though he did chirp one of his iconic platypus chirps (That Candace could do a fairly good mimic off as well as Phineas and Ferb) to show that he really did appreciate Candace's invitation. It, by far, made up for all the wackiness and despair he had all day.

"I would love that Candace, I always did like Perry." Jeremy replied. Candace grinned, she had DONE IT! She had successfully asked Jeremy out on a date and he said the most magical world in the world: 'yes'. Stacy jumped up and down and even joined a merry-go-round of happiness with Phineas and Ferb, who were proud their big sister had 100% confidence and accomplished her goals for the day. Candace also felt now that she had become stronger as a girlfriend, able to make her OWN decisions instead of Jeremy usually coming up with things to do. She smiled but then noticed that she had completely forgot to untie Perry who still was tied up in the therapist's rope.

"D'OH! I totally forgot to untie-" But Candace instinctively put her other hand to her mouth to cover up what she was about to say next. If she said "untie Perry" that would just sound REALLY. REALLY. WRONG. Or at the very least make her sound like a bad owner. Stacy, Phineas, and Ferb bit their lip in shock and Perry's eyes widened.

"Untie what Candace?" Jeremy asked puzzled. Candace, desperate for a save, managed to come up with a good excuse,

"Untie the... rope! Yeah, my brothers made this swing with a tire and rope in our backyard and I was supposed to untie it for the day. Silly me!" Stacy, Phineas, and Ferb sighed in collective relief at Candace's good save. Perry's eyes returned to normal too. Fortunately for Candace, it inspired Jeremy.

"I always did doing those kinds of things as a child. It makes you build confidence when you come up with ideas and bring them to life." He stated. Candace looked at Phineas and Ferb. She realized that maybe them building inventions always put some pressure on them to see if they would work. So if Phineas and Ferb had failed with the Worldly Tower of Worldly Travels, what would happen? Well Perry would probably be off to Timbuktu or something, Candace wouldn't be holding any designer bags, and Candace would still be moping in her room. So maybe the success of their inventions built Phineas and Ferb's confidence up and helped with their boundless optimism and their ability to keep building inventions. _Maybe that's why they knew exactly how to help me with confidence_, Candace thought. Candace then concluded the conversation with a hint of hope,

"So Jeremy, I got to go but thanks so much for being my boyfriend. Sometimes I feel low on confidence and sanity but with goals like helping my family and friends and trying to be a girlfriend you can count on and love, I always regain it in time."

"That's what I like about you Candace, I know I can count on you to do exactly that. Bye and, I'll make sure to bring something extra delicious for tomorrow." Jeremy replied, clearly touched. Then Jeremy hung up and Candace hung up afterward. Stacy, Phineas, and Ferb were clapping and Stacy's eyes even appeared to be watering. Perry... Perry was just neutral but inside he felt like nearly crying. He was better at holding his emotions in than most people, earned from years of being a secret agent, but he felt that when he would unleash his emotions, they were always much more impactful than normal. He really wanted to show how his old opinion of Candace was completely smashed and that he had a new respect for her but he knew he couldn't. Candace then proceeded to untie him. But when she saw what was under the rope she gasped and her eyes widened.

"Perry... you... you... you... are dressed like SANTA CLAUS!" Perry hadn't been able to change due to being tied up so he was still in the costume Doofy's X-MasInator had provided. Perry now really did want to blush as he did not want to be seen in public dressed like this. Though he was slightly happy to see Candace like this outfit so much. Stacy saw it too and started gushing out happiness too.

"OMG, you are right Candace! He's SOOOOOOOOO CUTEEEEEEEE! I mean, it is summer and Santa isn't exactly a summer icon but OMG he looks like a gingerbread man, sweet and festive!"

"I know! I should really start playing dress-up with you more Perry! You are SOOOOOOOOO cute dressed-up! Plus it beats Ducky Momo though I still love her!" The two ecstatic best friends then proceeded to hug Perry very tightly jumping up and down and screaming typical "excited girly-girl" screams,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!" Perry remained a neutral face though he was sweating with the INTENSE effort not to laugh or blush fiercely. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other for reassurance only for Ferb to say,

"Cuteness, best defined as any girl's secret weakness." Phineas looked at the two girls skeptically and had to admit,

"Indubitably." The very next day, Candace was in a serene mood and smiled as she saw the various bags she had earned from martial arts hanging on the hooks of her closet. She was even more delighted to see the Santa suit that Perry had been wearing though noticed the fedora she had on had disappeared. _Maybe Stacy borrowed it or something_, Candace thought for a minute but gave up on that thought as it didn't mean much. Then she heard the doorbell rang and excitedly headed down the stairs. She saw Perry by the door, clearly waiting for her and this made Candace even happier. She laughed and picked up Perry and opened the door to see the love of her life holding a picnic basket, Jeremy. The rays of sunlight streamed through the door making Jeremy look even more dazzling.

"Hi Jeremy!" She said in awe. Perry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, though in a loving way, as Candace became quite silly whenever Jeremy was around. Jeremy didn't seem to be bothered by it though.

"Hey Candace, thanks for inviting me on this picnic, it's the first time you've ever invited me to go on a date." He pointed out as he headed out into the backyard. Candace gasped, it was the first time she had done that! She had totally forgotten that SHE had been the inviter not the invitee. She held Perry in front of her for some reassurance that this was reality and a cheerful chirp made her smile and answered her question. Candace then rushed with Perry in hand to the backyard where Jeremy had laid out the picnic blanket quite quickly and had now sat on it and placed the basket on it. Candace sighed happily and sat down alongside him and placed Perry in Jeremy's lap so they would all be together. Granted, Perry didn't know a lot about Jeremy but he seemed nice, judging that he did kindly accept Candace's invitation and made Candace happy. All he wanted more than anything for his owners was for them to be happy. Candace then asked,

"So what did you bring to the table? If it's spaghetti I am going to pout."

"Why's that?" Jeremy asked as he reached into the picnic basket.

"Everyone has spaghetti for a romantic date! It's so cliché! With brothers doing such creative things, the things I do should be just as creative too!" Candace exclaimed. Then Candace's eyes widened and Perry's too as Jeremy pulled out... a Christmas turkey, a roasted pig with an apple in its mouth, and cookies. Perry realized instinctively that these were created by Dr. Doofensmirtz' X-MasInator. He was in no position to say that though he found it VERY ironic that Jeremy had gotten these for the picnic.

"Uh Jeremy? We already did a Christmas in summer type thing already." Candace pointed out a bit confused.

"Well they were on sale and I always find the seasons to be a time of merriment and joy and also new wishes and changes. I believe that you have changed a lot in a short period of time Candace. You seem more confident and more genuine." Jeremy explained smiling all the while. Candace blushed, for it was all too true.

"I had the most amazing confidence-building exercise yesterday and it taught me a lot Jeremy. It taught me to not be scared of my strengths, to be accepting of them, and to let go of all your fears." Candace said. Perry smiled at how much Candace remembered about yesterday. _She definitely can be accepted as my owner now_, Perry thought as he remembered how Candace sometimes behaved in a way that suggested she disliked Perry or didn't care about him that much. But now Candace showed the same compassion and spirit that Phineas and Ferb did so that was to be admired. Jeremy now curious asked,

"What was the best part?" Candace got close and whispered into Jeremy's ear exactly what she thought was the best part,

"Perry was dressed in a Santa suit." Jeremy looked at her a bit puzzled at first but as Candace pulled away and smiled back at him. He smiled back too. After all, too much change could be bad for you. Candace's little quirks were a part of what made Candace "Candace" and so he was glad that Candace was more confident in herself but yet didn't lose what made her special.

Post Credits

At Dr. Doofensmirtz HQ at that very moment, Dr. Doofensmirtz had set up a stall where there was a sign that said "Christmas in Summer Stuff". Since he still had all the decorations that the ill-fated X-MasInator made (It wasn't exactly evil), he had decided to sell them. A Fireside Girl, Ginger, had just bought a nutcracker and said,

"Thanks Mr. Therapist, have a terrific summer!" She then went off on her path. Dr. Doofensmirtz had gotten a fair amount of customers, including a teenage boy that looked kind of familiar who had bought some of his dishes. Dr. Doofensmirtz replied,

"Have a ha-ha happy day too!" But then, clearly annoyed, muttered under his breath,

"If someone calls me a 'therapist' one more time..." Fortunately, his bad mood vanished instantly as he saw someone he knew very well arrive at the stand. It was Vanessa! His lovely, though sometimes too adventurous daughter. She was quite the beauty with her long brown hair and... all-black outfit. It always made Doofensmirtz proud to see how beautiful Vanessa had become. Vanessa spoke to her father with a neutral tone,

"Hey dad. So... what kind of 'activity' are you doing now?" Vanessa knew about her dad's job as a evil scientist and also was one of the few to know about Agent P. She had a soft spot for Agent P though she did have a tendency to speak her mind (Though little did she know that what she had once said to him harshly was part of Perry's decline into depression) with him and pretty much everyone. She was often embarrassed by her dad's antics though thanks to Perry and chance, people did think her dad was pretty cool and Vanessa still cared and loved her dad very much. So she grabbed an ornament of a platypus that looked like Perry, but had a stupid expression, with a reindeer hat and looked at it.

"Well I had built an X-MasInator for my nemesis as he was feeling very sad but it's useless now. So I am just selling all the decorations." Dr. Doofensmirtz said. Vanessa examined the ornament and actually kind of liked it. She asked,

"How much for this?" Dr. Doofensmirtz laughed,

"Silly Vanessa, for you, it's totally free! You should know that by now."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future." Vanessa said and put the ornament in a present box to keep it in. Dr. Doofensmirtz then remembered what he was going to tell Vanessa.

"Vanessa! Guess what? You know how EVERYONE calls me a therapist?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow, she was aware of that and frankly didn't really get it and so she said,

"Yeah?"

"Well I finally earned my title! I got Perry out of a depression. You should've seen... on second thought it was best that you didn't see it. It was quite... trying." Dr. Doofensmirtz suggested. Vanessa's eyes widened and she said,

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool and confident of you to do that for him dad. I'm impressed."

"Yeah and now if your friends need therapy, you can tell them who to turn to." Dr. Doofensmirtz added. This made Vanessa scowl though. It was a clear joke on how her friends were "punks". _He always messes up the conversation_, Vanessa thought with some regret. She walked off in a huff with her present. Dr. Doofensmirtz gasped and tried to go after her,

"Vanessa wait! Oof!" But he tripped over a present box and his face crashed right into a bowl of sugarplums, squishing them. When he lifted his face out of the bowl, his face was marred by squished sugarplums and juice. He licked around his mouth and, liking the taste said,

"At least they taste evil."

THE END

IT'S FINISHED! My first-ever Phineas and Ferb fan-fiction is DONE! I am so glad that it went well and I think I will do some more Phineas and Ferb fan-fictions in the future, you all seem to like them after all! ^_^ Plus I have some great ideas in my library of a brain. But for now, back to Happy Tree Friends as I have promised but please stay tuned and keep reading for future Phineas and Ferb fan-fictions! I took risks, had fun, and hopefully this was a good first story for a Phineas and Ferb writer. Thanks again! I take no ownership of copyright and all rights belong respectfully to Disney and of course, Phineas and Ferb. Thank you! Carpe diem! I learned that means "Seize the Day" XD.


End file.
